Romance Is Dead
by colorsoftheink
Summary: A one-shot based on the song Romance Is Dead by Paloma Faith. Kaitlyn feels as if the fire between Dean and herself is diminishing. So she gets to the bottom of it.


**Disclaimer: None of these characters are my own and belong to WWE. The song, Romance Is Dead by Paloma Faith, which this story is based on is not my own. Opposites Attract by Paula Abdul is also not my own. **

**Not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.**

* * *

**Romance Is Dead**

* * *

Kaitlyn was a woman who prided in being "one of the guys." As much as she appreciated her girlfriends she was much fonder of hanging with the guys. She found joy in paling around as she played sports and video games with them whenever she could. The brunette Texan liked being able to be herself and tell all the raunchy jokes she could without getting looks of shock or disgust from fellow females. But, most importantly, she liked being the cool girlfriend. Yes, yes of course she would giggle and blush like most girls do with their intimate partner but she always found herself different in the fact that she'd sit through sports games and actually like it. She'll sit through those rigorous games of COD and even play along with him.

But, like most girls, Kaitlyn appreciated the romantic stuff too.

She enjoyed all the flowers, all the chocolates and teddy bears. She loved the whisperings of sweet things in her ear and the promises of forever. The Diva loved those surprise dates that would sweep her off her feet and make her feel like a princess. Basically, she liked those things that made her feel like a woman because –despite being a fan of being "one of the guys" –Kaitlyn was also big on feeling like "one of the girls" sometimes. She knew it was utterly cheesy and cliché to say but she liked feeling like a princess and seeing her boyfriend as a prince. And maybe that's why Kaitlyn was currently holding the last birthday card her boyfriend Dean Ambrose decided to give her last year.

It was obviously chosen for Kaitlyn as she noticed the glittery mustache with a party hat on. But, it was apparent to Kaitlyn that that was the most thought he put into this card because inside was anything but eventful. All it said was "I mustache you, are you having a Happy Birthday? Because now you are! Happy Birthday!" and his name written under it. Kaitlyn would've giggled at the message but it was the message already prewritten into the card. She had turned it over a couple of times in hope of finding some other message in it written by Dean but there was nothing. Nothing except greasy finger prints on the side. Despite this, she had thanked him for the card and the plastic flower he decided to give her. His excuse was something along the lines of not being able to pick up real flowers anywhere so he had to get fake ones.

Kaitlyn let out a sigh as she pushed the card away from her and brought a hand through her brunette hair. This card wasn't the first incident of Dean's new found lack of romance skills. Kaitlyn, in search for her old Dean, asked him to write her a letter. She never spoke of specifics but she just wanted something nice –she didn't suspect what Dean would do instead –He wrote her an email. He wrote her a short email that had a poem on it that Kaitlyn quickly recognized as one that she had read on a pamphlet in her hotel room. He hadn't even written it himself or made much thought but Kaitlyn shrugged it off because she figured he was probably tired. He was a Shield member after all and was probably much too busy to think of something nice like he used to do.

But then his lack of romancing started to get into the bedroom.

He had decided one night that he just wanted to get straight into it. No more sweet touches or intoxicating kisses. No more foreplay –he just wanted a quick kiss, a good bang and then some sleep. She knew maybe she should've drawn the line there but she loved him and she figured this was what was supposed to happen. That sometime down the line –when couples were starting to get used to each other –the romance would stop but one quick look at her friend's relationships and she realized that wasn't the case. AJ had Punk and she still spoke adoringly about him and all the sweet things he does for her. Kaitlyn sits through long stories of luxuriously romantic gestures and little sweet ones as well. She even sat through stories told by Natalya –which really tipped her off to the fact that the romance, the chase, never ended in a relationship no matter how long. So why was romance dead in hers?

Kaitlyn pressed her lips together as she stood from her chair. She entertained the thought of marching her way to Dean's room and telling him exactly what she thought of his recent romantic kill. She entertained it so far she even started acting out what she'd say and how she'd go about reacting to any response he'd give. She entertained it so much that she found herself slipping her feet into sneakers as if getting ready to actually do it. _Am I really going to do this? _She thought to herself as she looked into the mirror near the front of the room.

Yes.

She had to tell him how she felt. She had to let him know that romance wasn't dead and that they weren't dying. The chase never ends for then it'd get boring and they'd lose each other. Kaitlyn didn't want that to happen. She feared that this would come to that and she didn't want it to. Despite his sadistic humor and loner personality he was someone that made her feel wanted. He had approached her unexpectedly and had forwardly told her how he felt about her. It was a shocker at first she had to admit, but it was the start of something great. In retrospect they shouldn't be working together at all. Where Dean was much more of a grounded person, Kaitlyn loved to be out there. He was an introvert while she was an extrovert. And yet they blended almost perfectly together. Kaitlyn had always chalked it up to opposites attract, like that song from Paula Abdul. "We come together cuz opposites attract."

Kaitlyn smiled at the thought of Dean being "M.C Kat" when she realized that she was nearly a door away from his room. Surprise nerves worked their way through the hybrid Diva's body as she knocked on his door. She knew she shan't be nervous for she was only there to tell him how she truly felt over their relationship but a small part of her feared that he would admit to becoming bored with her. It honestly wouldn't be the first time as evident by her small rendezvous with Dolph Ziggler in her earlier years of being with WWE. _This one is different, Kaitlyn. Don't think like that. _

She heard feet shuffling to the door before watching as it opened up. In front of her stood Dean who had a Shield shirt on and sweats. His signature smirk worked his ways to his lips as he leant himself on the doorframe.

"Hey, Doll face." He greeted as he lowered his lips down to meet her cheek. "What's up?"

"We're what's up..." Kaitlyn answered; choosing to cut right to the chase instead of beating around the bush. "…or what's down."

Dean arched an eyebrow as he watched Kaitlyn fidget a bit but quickly regain herself. Her hazel eyes met firmly with his blue ones and it clicked in him that she meant business. "Us?" He asked.

Kaitlyn gave him a firm nod before letting out a sigh. "Can I come in? I don't want to talk about it here."

Dean's response was opening the door wider. She slipped past him as she sauntered into the room. She waited till he closed the door and followed her before swiftly turning around and crossing her arms.

"Can I just ask quickly…" Dean started, crossing his arms as well. "…is this a breaking up talk?"

"Well, it all depends on your answer." Kaitlyn responded. Dean raised an eyebrow once again at her.

"My answer to what?" He asked carefully.

"What's your deal?" Kaitlyn asked, dropping her hands to her side.

"My deal?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed. "Do you not like me anymore? Are you getting bored with me?"

Dean shook his head as he knitted his eyebrows together. "What the hell are you going on about?"

Kaitlyn made an exasperated noise before bringing her hand up to her hair. "Last year, you gave me plastic flowers and a grubby card with nearly no intimate note for my birthday. I recently asked you to write me a letter, you know like you used to before, but you send me an email with some poem you found in a pamphlet in your hotel room that, news flash, we all had in our rooms. And when we're getting intimate or whatever, you took on this new habit of wanting to rush it as if you have to go somewhere else. But, you don't! You usually end up falling asleep after!" Kaitlyn started pacing the room as she brought her hands to her hips. "So what is it Dean? Is the romance dead between us? Because you sure as hell stopped caring!"

Dean's eyes never left Kaitlyn as she moved around the room. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He moved over to Kaitlyn. He placed his hands on her arms as to stop her from pacing.

"I've been that shitty?" Dean said.

"Yeah."

Dean shook his head as he wrapped his arms around her. "Fuck, Kaitlyn. I didn't mean to be such a dickwad."

"Well you were. You were being the biggest asshole and I need an explanation." Kaitlyn spoke firmly before muttering the next part. "And conformation that you aren't bored with me."

"Bored with you? Baby girl, there is never a boring moment with you." Dean smirked. "But I do owe you an explanation. Feel lucky you're getting one, you know I don't like to explain why I do the shit I do."

"Get used to it." Kaitlyn said. "You're in a relationship. You're always gonna have to explain especially with stuff like this."

"I know." Dean sighed before sitting down on the couch and pulling Kaitlyn down with him. "Look Doll face, guys like me…well we don't usually get girlfriends that last. I sure as hell don't go around looking for them anyways. I was the type of guy that was just out for a good fu- a good time." He said. "But with you I see myself being a dumbass in love and I am. But I'm not used to all this shit. I always did enough to have the girl around for 3 months tops. I don't know how to keep a girl around forev- forev- for longer than that."

"Just do the same stuff you've done before! That's the things I miss, Dean." Kaitlyn said. "Like, your letters. Or when you'd surprise me with random gifts or dates. I feel like I've been doing all the romancing here and you've just been…there."

"I'm sorry." Dean spoke, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her head. "I'll make it up to you."

Kaitlyn let a smile grace her lips with that. "Yeah?"

"Yeah…I can't have my girl feeling like shit because of me." Dean declared.

"I can't wait to see what you come up with." She said. "And I know the kind of person you were before me. I know you aren't use to this stuff and I should've taken that into consideration but you have to learn, ya know? Romance doesn't die; the chase is never over. If you stop then you're going to lose like, the best girlfriend you've ever had because come on I am the best." Kaitlyn smirked as she boasted about herself. "And I know you don't want that."

Dean let a chuckle past his lips, the most he's ever let out at anything humorous, before smirking over at Kaitlyn. "That's why I have you to teach me."

Kaitlyn smiled before leaning over and placing a kiss on Dean's lips. He responded with kissing her back as he pulled her closer to him to where she was almost on his lap. Her hands found their way to his hair as his arms wrapped around her waist. She let out a giggle as he stood with her and took a hold of her legs so she wouldn't fall.

He pulled away as he looked over at her. "How about a makeup makeout?" He asked.

Kaitlyn let out a giggle at that. "You just made that up didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "Do you want to or not, woman?"

Kaitlyn's response was a kiss. Maybe Romance wasn't all dead after all.


End file.
